Qui aime bien châtie bien!
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: L'amour est proche de la haine. Ne dit-on pas qui aime bien châtie bien ? Si ce proverbe disait vrai, alors Nina adorait sa sœur Anna.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Tekken ne m'appartient pas.

Note dont personne n'en à rien à faire : C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Tekken bien que j'adore ce jeu. J'ai joué aux trois Tekken sur PS1, aux trois sur PS2, à celui sur la GBA, aux deux sur PSP et un tout petit peu à Death by Dregrees. Mon préféré reste tout de même le deux. Cet OS est basé sur une cinématique de fin du tout premier Tekken.

Résumé: L'amour est proche de la haine. Ne dit-on pas qui aime bien châtie bien ? Si ce proverbe disait vrai, alors Nina adorait sa sœur Anna.

**Note importante: Une personne anonyme qui a pris pour pseudo « Kiba-San » m'a réclamé cet OS sur Tekken. J'espère que, où que tu sois, si tu me lis, cela te plaira. **

_**Qui aime bien châtie bien**_

Une Anna de dix-huit ans sortit furieuse de sa chambre. La chaussure rouge gauche de sa paire de chaussures préférée avait disparu. Et elle était certaine que cela était l'œuvre de sa sœur aînée, Nina.

- Rends-la moi ! Cria-t-elle à la jeune femme blonde

- Te rendre quoi ? Répliqua Nina d'un air égal

- Ma chaussure ! Je ne peux pas partir sans !

- Mets donc une autre paire !

- Je n'ai pas d'autres chaussures rouges ! Je fais attention à mon apparence moi ! Mes chaussures doivent toujours être coordonnées à mon haut !

- Alors change de haut Anna.

- Non, c'est celui-là que je veux mettre aujourd'hui !

Énervée par les jérémiades de sa cadette, Nina se retourna et gifla l'adolescente de manière violente.

- Ce que tu peux être puérile Anna ! Non, je n'ai pas ta chaussure ! Vu le bordel qu'est ta chambre, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle soit en réalité sous une pile de vêtements ou sous ton lit ! Voilà un exemple parmi tant d'autres pour illustrer les raisons pour lesquelles papa ne t'enseigne pas ses techniques ! C'est parce que tu n'es qu'une pleurnicharde qui gémit au moindre bobo !

- Je te déteste ! Et un jour, je te battrai !

Anna partit se réfugier dans sa chambre, des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues. Nina retourna donc à ses affaires. Discrètement, elle sortit une chaussure rouge. Faire rager Anna était décidément très distrayant. Ne dit-on pas qui aime bien châtie bien ? Si ce proverbe disait vrai, alors Nina adorait sa sœur Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Tekken ne m'appartient pas.

Note dont personne n'en à rien à faire : C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Tekken bien que j'adore ce jeu. J'ai joué aux trois Tekken sur PS1, aux trois sur PS2, à celui sur la GBA, aux deux sur PSP et un tout petit peu à Death by Dregrees. Mon préféré reste tout de même le deux. Cet OS est basé sur une cinématique de fin du tout premier Tekken.

Résumé: L'amour est proche de la haine. Ne dit-on pas qui aime bien châtie bien ? Si ce proverbe disait vrai, alors Nina adorait sa sœur Anna.

**Note importante: Kiba-san m'avait réclamé un écrit sur Tekken. Il était censé rester en tant que OS mais m'ayant réclamé une suite, il faut bien que je le lui fasse. Et puis, ça me fait plaisir.**

_**Qui aime bien châtie bien**_

_Maison des Williams, un an après le tout premier Iron Fist Tournament._

Anna prenait une bonne douche bien chaude. Cela la détendait. Au pied de la douche, il y avait sa paire de talons hauts rouges. Elle avait retrouvé sa chaussure le lendemain de son altercation avec Nina un an plus tôt, sous son lit, comme Nina l'avait prédit. Elle ne croyait pas à une coïncidence, elle savait que Nina lui avait volé sa chaussure puis cachée à l'endroit prédit pour pouvoir mieux se moquer d'elle. Mais au final, peut lui importait, elle avait sa chaussure.

Jugeant qu'il était temps de sortir, elle quitta la cabine de douche, prête à se sécher. Soudain, Nina arriva en trombe dans la salle de bain, un polaroid à la main, volant un cliché d'Anna nue et mouillée qui ne put se protéger autrement qu'en faisant une barrière de ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

Le cliché à la main, Nina sourit et dit à sa cadette d'un air taquin :

- Ca, ça va partir pour Playboy !

Oh oui, décidément, se payer la tête d'Anna était juste trop bon quand on s'ennuyait !


End file.
